Vainglory
by Megan May
Summary: A story about how a girl named Lucy Jade met Envy and fell in love. She was very dear to her family and gave up everything to keep them safe. a one shot. fluffy.


Vainglory.

When I was eleven years old I met him. He captivated me. How careless and self-confident he was amazed me.

My name was Lucy Jade and I was the only daughter from a rich, high-class family. The Jade family was closely related to Fuhere Bradley. One night a party was held at the Fuhere's estate and he was there. Envy was. Not just Envy but all the homunculi were. And they were watching me. Envy was in a tux with a green dress shirt under it. It was almost the same shade of his hair. His purple eyes looked as if they held a blazing fire as soon as he looked upon me.

I had got out of our car outside the estate with my mother, father and brother Lewis. Envy was the first person I saw. I glanced at him and quickly looked away.

"Lewis?" I whispered in my brothers ear.

Lewis was a kind brother. He was two years my senior. He always looked out for me and was very protective. He had blue eyes and dirty blond hair that was a little too long. He looked a bit like me. We had the same bright, glassy blue eyes. My hair was brown though and it hung down to my shoulders in thick bouncy curls. He was only an few inches taller then me but with the heels I was wearing that night, we were the same height.

"Lucy?" He acknowledged me.

"Is that boy with the green hair staring at me?" I questioned , pointing in the direction I had seen the strange man.

"Indeed he is." Lewis murmured in a questioning tone that turned to a protective glare at the green haired teenager.

"Never mind it." I breathed, not wanting to deal with my brother's protective tendencies.

We filed into the Fuhere's home and were handed glasses of fine champagne. Our parents always allowed us to have one or two glasses at parties like this.

Lewis was quickly whisked away by a red-headed girl with deep red lips and scarlet dress that hung down to the floor and bounced when she walked. My parents were discussing business with the Fuhere leaving me alone.

It wasn't long before Envy tapped my shoulder startling me slightly. I turned around causing my white dress to flair out around my thighs and my white heels to click against the ground.

"Won't you dance with me?" He murmured in an unique voice.

I nodded and set my glass down on the nearest tray held by one of the many servants of this house.

Envy took my hand in his and placed his other hand on my waist while I placed my free hand on his shoulder. I could see myself in his eyes. Pale white skin, bright blue eyes, red lips, and curly brown hair. I could see my white dress that hug me tightly and the sleeves that glistened down to my elbows.

There was something about his eyes that didn't look…human. Never had I ever seen a human with _purple _eyes.

I looked around me and I quickly realized that this stranger I was dancing with was not the only one with such different eyes. A tall woman with long black hair had them too as well as a man with spiky dark hair.

"What are you?" I whispered, not intending for him to hear, I suppose if he was actually human he wouldn't have.

"I thought you would never speak."

I looked back to his face to see a sinister grin. Fear flushed threw me and my words halted in my throat.

"Come with me." He murmured, keeping my hand and leading me towards the door.

For some strange reason, a reason I will never be able to explain, despite me dear, I followed him. We raced down the steps outside the huge house and down the road.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to keep up with him.

"Some where a bit more…private." He said, turning around and picking me up bridle style. This time when he ran it was much faster. I clutched to his clothing. When we were far away from the party he set me down. It was dark where we were. It was in the middle of the street.

"You aren't human." I muttered as he set me down.

I took a few steps away from him.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm a homunculus."

Homunculus. I had heard that word many times from my father and mother. He was an artificial human and he had powers regular people lacked. Ha had immortality.

"You weren't the only one there." I accused.

"Correct."

He explained to me that 'Father' had been watching me and I had shown potential to be a great and powerful homunculus. Envy as well had been watching me.

"I've never seen such beauty." He had told me.

We promised that on my fifteenth birthday he would some to my home and take me to the homunculi HQ. Father would turn me into a homunculus and Envy and I would be together.

(Four years later)

"Lewis!" I called.

He came into my room to see me laying on my bed in jeans and a long sleeved dark green shirt.

"It's time." I whispered.

My parents knew of this day. The Fuhere, who was also a homunculi told them.

"You've said goodbye to mom and dad?" Lewis asked.

"Yes."

I would be able to see my brother and parents in one year.

"He'll be here soon then." Lewis noted.

"Indeed."

Lewis had cut his hair so it was rather short now and you could see his eyes.

"I will miss you dearly, sister." He said as I stood from my bed.

"As I will miss you, my brother." I hugged him tightly before looking him in the eyes and saying. "In one years time I will not be the same, maybe you wont even recognize me."

"Nonsense." He scoffed. "You are my sister. I will always recognize you."

"Lucy." I knew that voice.

I spun around to see Envy in my window. He was holding out his hand to me a grin on his face.

I bowed to my brother, "One year." I whispered before kissing his cheek and rushing over to Envy.

He picked me up and leapt form the window.

(Small time skip)

When I arrived at the homunculi HQ I was taken to a bright white room with a metal table. I was told to lay on the table by a man with blond hair. I assumed he was 'Father'. I obeyed and Envy fancied the straps of the table around me. Binding me to the table so I couldn't move. Without another word Father walked over to me and injected my arm with a liquid philosopher's stone.

The pain was unbearable. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was like my body was being torn apart and smashed back together. I screamed. I thrashed. I begged for them to take away the pain.

"It'll end quickly." Father had said.

But I knew I wouldn't make it threw this. I knew I wasn't strong enough. I could feel my life slipping.

"Envy!" I yelled.

"Lucy!" He rushed to my side.

"I'm dieing." I screamed.

"No you aren't, you're strong, that's why you were chosen."

That's when I began fighting my damndest. I gripped onto my life and yanked it back to my body. With one finally scream it was over. All the pain evaporated leaving me panting and staring at Envy with a look of power.

"Just as I thought." Father said. "She was strong enough.

And with that he left Envy and I, letting the door shut behind him.

"How do you feel?" Envy asked.

"Like I've just been torn apart and flipped inside out."

He began loosening the straps that held me to the table. I stood up and got off the table, egger to see my new body. I walked over to the mirror in the corner and saw a girl with long purple hair that hung down to her knees and bright red eyes.

"Vainglory." Envy murmured.

I spun away from the mirror, raising my eyebrows in question.

"Your new name." He breathed.

I nodded and turned to look myself over in the mirror once more. Why were my eyes red and not the glorious purple all other homunculi possessed? I blinked, irrationally thinking that maybe if I blinked fast enough they'd turn a beautiful violet just like Envy's. Alas they did not change like I longed them too. They stayed the same bright crimson color.

"Welcome to your new life." Envy said looping his arm around my waist.

If the saying 'picture perfect' could ever be used, then would have been the time. I smiled as I saw that, now I was one of the beautiful homunculi just like My Envy.

(Eleven months and twenty-nine days later)

"Vainglory."

"Yes Father?" I chirped in acknowledgement.

"I have a mission for you tomorrow." He said in the same monotone voice I had grown used to.

"Oh? Who is it that you want me to kill?" I asked.

"Your family. Your mother, father and brother Lewis."

I looked at him with surprise, not knowing if what he had just said was true. Indeed it was. Father looked at me with seriousness.

"You may leave." he said.

I took off running, I ran down into the sewers of the homunculi HQ and ignored the Chimeras.

"Lucy?"

I looked up, wiping tears away from my eyes. I knew it was Envy calling to me. He was the only person that ever used my preferred human name. He rushed over to me, taking me in his arms.

"What's the matter?" He demanded. "Are you hurt?"

"Father wants me to kill them." I sobbed.

"Who?"

"My family."

We grew quiet, or at least Envy did. He held me while I cried. My sobs echoed threw the sewers. It wasn't long before I knew what I had to do. Either I had to go threw with killing my family and continue to live my immortal life or find a way to end mine. My immortality was centered around the stone where my heart used to be. If I could destroy that then I could die.

I knew how could do just that. If someone could rip the stone out and smash it then, I could die.

I pushed myself away from Envy and looked up into his beautiful eyes that I had grown so jealous of. His eyes clouded with confusion.

"Kill me." I ordered.

"No!" Envy growled.

"Yes." I said clenching my teeth. "If you do not, I will myself." I muttered threw bared teeth.

"Don't you dare." He snarled.

I turned away from him and looked up at the chimeras, their eyes glowered back at me. "Forgive me, My Envy. I love you."

With out saying another word, I crammed my hand into my chest. I felt no pain. All I did was focus on getting the stone out of me and all pain seemed to dissolve.

"NO LUCY." Envy bellowed, grabbing my arm just as my hand wrapped around the stone inside my chest.

As Envy pulled my arm, the stone was ripped from my body.

"No." Envy gasped.

I knew that if the stone was not smashed immediately I would just regenerate around the shiny red jewel. I threw my hand to the ground, smashing the stone into a fine powder that meaninglessly blew away.

"NO!" Envy roared.

"I love you." I whispered as my body began breaking down.

"Lucy, no. Please."

"I love you, Envy. My Envy." I breathed my last breath with his name on my tongue.

I felt his lips crash down on mine as I shut my eyes and my legs began to evaporate into fine dust.

"My darling Lucy. I will love you forever." Was the last thing I heard before I was completely blew away in the form of powder.

When I opened my eyes I was in a giant white space. I looked down and saw my human body. I spun around and saw nothing but a giant gate. I spun around once more and this time I saw a man with blond hair and gold eyes. He was tall and looked similar to father.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Darling Lucy." I would know that voice anywhere. "Look down."

I looked down at myself, I was in my human form. My white dress hugging tightly to me, the white dress I had met Envy in. My brown hair was once again curly and I could only imagine that my eyes were blue once again.

I looked back up at the man, he was about twenty feet away from me.

"Lucy." He whispered.

"E-envy?" I eked.

He shook his head and any hope I had fell from my heart.

He smiled at me. "My name is William. This is who I was before I was Envy."

I smiled and took a step towards him. "William." I whispered.

"Lucy."

I rush towards him, leaping into his arms and smelling his sweet sent.

"Walk threw the gates with me." He asked in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes."

And we did just that. We walked threw the gates.

**How was it? Just a quick one-shot. I like it. I think its cute.**

**I have another FMA bandicoot right now. Its EnvyXocXgreed. Check it out. It needs some reviews. Its called All the Right Weapons. **


End file.
